


Move Over

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji had made a lot of mistakes in his life. Offering his former nemesis a place to sleep was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over

Until now, there had been only one time Kaiji recalled ever having shared a bed with a single person. It had been on a night when he and his big sister were children, and after some loud quarreling that eventually culminated in a broken vase and a soaking futon, their mother said that his sister would either have to make do with a cold wet sleep, or share her brother's. His sister begrudgingly chose the latter option, much to his own chagrin, and a long night of "scoot over!"s, blanket-pulling, and wiggling from one uncomfortable sleeping position to the next followed.

Kaiji never would guessed he'd ever experience a night like that again in his adult years, because should it ever happen, they'd behave like adults about it, right?

"Move over, dumbass!" Ichijou hissed in his ear, "I barely have any breathing room!"

"There's hardly any room on this bed to begin with!" Kaiji snapped back, "Just go to sleep. Pretend I'm not here."

"Or how about you sleep on the _floor!_ "

Kaiji felt Ichijou's foot pound into his backside, nearly kicking him off the bed—he was saved only by his fingers clenching at the sheets while his legs dangled off the bedside. Whatever physical labor Ichijou did underground had definitely taken shape in the sheer force of his body. Another kick followed, and Kaiji rolled over to face Ichijou.

"Goddammit, _knock it off_!" he growled, "Be happy you have a bed at all! Why are you so fucking persistent anyway…?"

"Maybe it helps me get some sleep," Ichijou said with a smirk, "I did prepare a long list of words I'd like to say to you if we ever met again, back when I was working in Hell."

Kaiji snorted. "Guess it only makes sense that 'thanks for the bed' wouldn't be on it, then."

"Now you're catching on," Ichijou said, his wicked smirk now an almost-playful grin, "Trash."

"Bastard." Kaiji rolled back facing away from Ichijou.

Unlike the night with his sister, the two's quarreling did quickly subside. Unlike the night with his sister, however, this time Kaiji had to endure the sound of loud snoring from the other man.


End file.
